Golpe de suerte
by Ice Queen M
Summary: -Piensas que no es suerte haberte encontrado conmigo. Dijiste al borde de las lagrimas, pero yo no podia echarme para atras -no, eres lo unico bueno en toda esta basura de la "suerte" pero yo no la merezco, yo no te merezco. Dije con un vacio en el pecho
1. la suerte en mi vida

**Recordatorio: hola de nuevo****chicas, los personajes no son míos son de ****Stefhenie ****Meyer, aquí les traigo algo diferente por favor dejen su opinión**

Mi vidaBella pov

-demonios, ¿por qué se tarda tanto Alice?. Pregunto Rosalie con notable irritación

-tu sabes que ella siempre dice "la belleza requiere tiempo" dije imitando su voz

-y el trabajo requiere puntualidad. Dijo Rosalie a punto de explotar

Rosalie al igual que Alice, son mis mejores amigas desde la universidad, mi amiga Rosalie Hale es alta, rubia y un cuerpo escultural; sin embargo tiene un genio de los mil demonios pero es buena persona y es una de nuestras mejores modelos y mi duendecilla Alice Brandon es diminuta, con el cabello en punta que van en diferentes direcciones y es tierna aunque tiene una mente malévola, también es una magnifica diseñadora pero a veces me saca de quicio como ahora y finalmente yo; Isabela Swan, soy alta, delgada, cabello castaño también soy muy testaruda y soy asistente personal de la "fiera" que es mi jefa,

Tanya Denali

Todas trabajamos juntas y nos va muy bien debo decir, mis amigas le llaman suerte pero yo le digo trabajo duro porque no enfadar a la fiera requiere mucho esfuerzo; por otra parte, nuestra vida amorosa no es algo que me emocione, si tenemos citas pero con sapos porque aun no hemos encontrado a nuestro príncipe azul sin embargo nuestra vida es perfecta ¿eso creo?

Bueno, vamos a lo importante: hoy, ya estaba desesperada de tanto esperar entonces me canse

-Alice Brandon si no mueves tu trasero voy a subir. Dije exasperada

y cuando al fin bajo dijo:

-ya ya, ustedes si no esperan unos minutos

-unos minutos, demoraste UNA HORA Y TREITA MINUTOS. Dijo Rosalie

-vamos antes de que la fiera nos necesite. Dije antes de que se armara la tercera guerra mundial

nos subimos al BMW de Rosalie y nos fuimos directo al trabajo

cuando llegamos, Ángela, la secretaria de la fiera nos miro con horror y señalo la oficina de nuestra jefa

me dirigí a Alice:

-si nos regaña por la puntualidad nos la pagaras

-tranquila Bella, tengo el presentimiento de que son buenas noticias. Dijo caminando tranquilamente a la boca del lobo

entonces escuchamos un ruido como cuando algo se rompe

-no creo que nos vaya a decir sean buenas noticias

entramos a la oficina y vimos a Tanya metida entre un montón de papeles

-chicas, ¿dónde estaban?. Pregunto la fiera notablemente irritada

-nos demoramos porque necesitábamos destruir el armario de Alice. Dijo Rosalie con sonrisa maligna

-¡¿QUÉ?! Pregunto Alice con horror

-no importa, lo que quería comunicarles es que necesito que organicen una fiesta para mañana e la noche, entendido. Dijo nuestra jefa con mirada amenazante

-esta bien. Dije contenta de que no nos hubiera regañado

-hay compren lo que necesiten con esto. Nos lanzo tarjetas de crédito para cada una

salimos de allí con cara de horror

-eso significa... dijimos Rosalie y yo

-COMPRAS grito Alice dando saltitos

-sabia que debía ponerme zapatos mas cómodos. Dijo Rosalie mirando sus zapatillas de 7 cm

-muevan sus traseros que hay mucho que hacer. dijo Alice con tono autoritario

nos subimos al BMW y nos encaminamos hacia el mall

cuando llegamos, Alice empezó a dar saltito

-¿segura que le das descafeinado? le pregunte a Rosalie

-a menos de que tenga una fabrica de café en su cuarto, no a tomado café normal en mi presencia

entonces me dirigí a Alice:

-solo lo necesario Alice. Dije esperanzada

-claro, claro. Dijo mientras Corría hacia las tiendas

-en serio crees que lo va a cumplir. Dijo Rosalie burlonamente

-no pero me tranquiliza escucharlo

pasamos por muchas tiendas, jamás me había cansado tanto pero debo admitir que Alice tiene buen gusto y también es muy buena para vaciar las tarjetas de crédito

cuando llegamos al apartamento, lo único que quería ver era a mi cuarto, de verdad esa enana toma algo para no cansarse

-chicas esta fiesta va hacer la fiesta mas grande que vamos hacer. Dije feliz

-y la mas divertida. Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en sus labios

-y tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos algo que nos cambiara la vida. Dijo Alice con sus visiones

-que nos puede cambiar si tenemos la vida perfecta. Dije recostándome en el sofá

-no se, pero nos va a cambiar la vida. Dijo Alice muy alegre

-bueno, ¿quién se va a encargar de los diseños? Dije aun sabiendo la respuesta

-yoooo gritó Alice dando saltitos

-un poco mas alto que no te oí. dijo sarcásticamente Rosalie

-sigamos ¿quien se encarga de los bailarines? Dije sabiendo la respuesta y agarrando un cojín para los oídos

-yoooo grito Rosalie

-recuérdame comprar tapones para los oídos. Le dije a Alice

-pero no te pases con la entrevista. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara

-no, como crees, será totalmente laboral. Dijo Rosalie solemnemente

-eso fue lo que dijiste antes de encontrar al modelo de la reviste en la oficina de la fiera quitándote el vestido de la foto. Dije escéptica

-necesitaba una ayudita

-claro y tu lo ayudabas a cambiarse de camisa. Dijo Alice con tono burlón

-bueno ya vamos a dormir que mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Dijo Rosalie intentando cambiar de tema

-tienes razón vayamos a dormir que mañana será un día largo. dije bostezando

-y muy extraño. Dijo Alice

con ello nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos a descansar para tener energías párale extraño día


	2. ¿donde esta mi suerte?

**Recordatorio: hola de nuevo****chicas, los personajes no son míos son de ****Stefhenie ****Meyer, aquí les traigo algo diferente por favor dejen su opinión**

¿DONDE ESTA MI SUERTE?Bella pov

Cuando me desperté sentí que la cama se movía, pensé que seria un temblor pero fue peor que eso: Alice

-Alice porque rayos me despiertas. Dije soñolienta

-perdón, Bella durmiente, pero ya es tarde. Dijo señalándome el reloj

-Ohh por dios, son las ocho, la fiera nos va a matar. Dije corriendo de un lado para el otro

-todavía lo dudas querida. Dijo Rosalie que estaba parada en el lumbral de la puerta

-tranquila que nos llamo para decirnos que preparáramos la fiesta. Dijo Alice sonriente

-entonces tenemos mucho que hacer. Dije decepcionada de no poder dormir

-a divertirnos. Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa picara

-guarda tus manos para ti Rosalie. Dijo Alice con mirada burlona

-no es un pecado mirar. Dijo Rosalie con fingida inocencia

-pero si probar. Dije adentrándome en la conversación

-lo dice la chica de labios seductores. Dijo Rosalie frunciendo los labios en forma de beso

-pero yo lo hago fuera del trabajo

-fuera... dentro.. cual es la diferencia pregunto Rosalie tranquilamente

-la diferencia es que es el trabajo, asi que vamos. Dije saliendo hacia el BMW

Edward pov

-chicos algunos de ustedes que limpie el baño. Dijo Phil, nuestro jefe, es un hombre muy noble y con mucha paciencia para soportar nuestra torpeza

-yo no puedo. dijo Jasper señalando la maquina de pulir

Jasper withlock, mi mejor amigo desde la escuela; rubio, alto, y con una tranquilidad envidiosa

-cobarde. Dijo Emment

Emment Mcarti, mi irritable amigo; es grande pero con una personalidad de niño de cinco años

-toca dejarlo a la suerte. Dije sacando una moneda

y pues yo Edward masen; alto, ojiverde y según mis amigos una cabezota y aburrido guioncito positivo porque no importa todo lo de "la mala suerte" siempre pienso que las cosa serán mejor

echamos la moneda y para desgracia de Emment salió cruz

-rayos, todo por la maldita suerte. Dijo Emment entre dientes mientras recogida loas cosas del limpieza y a mi me tocaba limpiar la barra

no es tal malo lo de la mala suerte, solo es cuestión de acostumbrarse pero mis amigo no les gusta la idea porque no podemos cumplir nuestros sueños ser una gran banda de rock; tenemos ritmo, pero no hemos podido tener una entrevista con Carlisle Cullen, el mejor manager y productor; porque siempre esta ocupado, solo estamos esperando que nos de una oportunidad, bueno, yo lo espero pero lo otros...... crush crush. Se escucho un ruido espantoso que me hizo perder el control de los vasos que terminaron cayéndose al piso ¡genial! Y luego escuchamos un chapuzón en el baño, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.......

y efectivamente si era: Emment salió mojado del baños. Ósea se cayo

-ni una sola palabra de esto. y tu –dijo señalando a Jasper –controla el monstruo sino yo lo haré contigo. Dijo dirigiéndose a los vestidores no si antes caerse

-debí traer mi cámara. Dijo Jasper llegando al lado mío

y ya te llego información de Carlisle. Dije esperanzado

-espero y reviso. Dijo mientras revisaba en su correo:

-¡Oh si!, al parecer va estar en una fiesta de antifaz

-perfecto. Dije ilusionado

-perfecto que adentrándose en la conversación. Dijo Emment

-que Carlisle va estar en una fiesta esta noche. Dijo Jasper sin ninguna emoción

-touche. Dijo Jasper

-tranquilo, ya encontraremos la forma, por lo pronto terminemos con esto para poder ir.

Ellos se encogieron de hombros por que no creen que lo vaya mos a conseguir, pero yo tengo la esperanza; solo espero que no sea para mal

**Bella pov**

-¿ya estamos listas? Pregunte por que no veía a Alice

-faltan la señorita tengo –el-armario-mas-grande-del-mundo. Dijo Rosalie imitando la voz de Alice

-tranquilícense señoritas criticonas, además encontraremos a nuestro príncipe azul. Dijo guiñándonos el ojo

-entonces vamonos antes de nos toquen bailar con sapos. Dijo Rosalie mientras nos empujaba

cuando llegamos, todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado –una belleza –todos lo invitados se estaban divirtiendo y también estaban los bailarines; toda la gen te llevaban antifaces (cortesía de Alice) hasta los bailarines los harían ver misteriosos, también había una adivina que contrato Alice para entretener a los invitados ( puras tonterías )

cuando pasamos por su lado nos llamo y dijo

-deben tener cuidado, cuiden su suerte y no se desvíen y pierdan el amor. Nos dijo con ojos turbados

-concéntrese en los invitados. Dije mientras arrastraba a mis amigas fuera del cubículo

-que vieja mas loca. Dijo Rosalie frustrada

-concuerdo contigo. Dije

-es mejor prevenir que lamentar. Dijo Alice, que como quien dice el hambre se junta con las ganas de comer

-tranquila señorita adivina. Dije colocando las manos en sus hombros tratando de tranquilizarla

-amiga deberías relajarte. Dijo Alice

-yo lo hago si ustedes lo hacen. Dije perspicaz

-listo. Dijo Alice avanzando con pasos gracialies

-no tenias que decirlo. Dijo Rosalie siguiendo Alice

**Edward pov**

Estábamos en la entrada de la pista pensando en como entrar, bueno yo, por que Emment estaba coqueteando con cada chica que pasaba y Jasper estaba trato de tranquilizarse sin mucho éxito por que me estaba matando de los nervios

-Jasper lo regañe. Dije

-perdón pero es que me parece algo arriesgado. Dijo mirando a la fiesta

-niña. Dijo Emment

-déjalo casanova. Dije

-vamos ya encontré la manera de entrar. Dije feliz por mi descubrimiento

-no pensaras que me pondré eso, dijo Emment

-no, tu te pondrás el de James Bon, obvio que te lo pondrás tonto dije golpeándolo en la cabeza

-ay, nada de violencia por favor. Dijo acariciándose la cabeza

-pero esto no es ilegal. Dijo Jasper con temor

-no... tanto.... dije mientras me vestía

-Edward me las pagaras. Dije Jasper frustrado

cuando entramos, me sorprendió las dimensiones de la fiesta

-Eddi, dime cuando quieras romper las reglas. Dijo Emment burlonamente

-las reglas son para romperse. Dije encogiéndome de hombros

-sigo pensando que es una mala idea. Dijo Jasper confundido

-pues vamos a ver si después de esto piensas lo mismo. Dijo Emment señalando a la chica que venia en dirección a donde se encontraba Jasper

-¿puedo bailar contigo? Pregunto una chica diminuta de pelo corto y Jasper solo pudo asentir (típico de Jasper),después llego una rubia esbelta y dijo -¿quieres bailar? Dijo coquetamente a Emment

-claro nena dijo picaronamente adentrándose a la pista y por ultimo llego la chica mas hermosa que había visto: era castaña, alta y con ojos muy profundos

-¿quieres bailar? Dijo con una voz encantadora dejándome aturdido pero respondí:

-por supuesto. Dije idiotizado

definitivamente me toco la suerte

**Alice pov**

Parecía que estuviera en sueño solo con mi príncipe azul-rubio

-me has hecho esperar mucho. Haciendo un puchero

-lo lamento señorita. Dijo con una magnifica sonrisa

era imposible detenerse a ver sus facciones: sus ojos color azul como el mar y tan profundo como el mismo el mismo, su nariz perfectamente alineada, sus labios ¡ay! Esos labios que estaban pidiendo que los besaran y yo como buena samaritana le obedecí: sus labios eran cálidos y muy tiernos y el como un caballero delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua con sumo cuidado para poder tener acceso a mi boca y yo gustosa lo deje; por que al igual que el quería profundizar el cual fue todo un sueño puesto que su aroma hacia mello en mi cabeza aturdiéndome para mi desgracia nos tuvimos que separar por que nos faltaban el aire, sin embargo, los dos teníamos una sonrisa de tontos

-tengo que irme, me dijo entre cortadamente y yo como estaba tan aturdida por su aroma no pude ni siquiera preguntarle su nombre porque ya se había ido. ¡rayos!

**Rosalie pov**

Debo aceptar que el chico era guapo y fuerte, justo como me gustan, además sus facciones son perfectas y delineadas; desde sus ojos color miel hasta sus jugos labios que pedían a tiendas ser besados y como si leyeran mi mente me besos si sus facciones me parecieran irresistibles su forma de besar me dejo helada, con un tono justo de ternura y de pasión

Es absolutamente perfecto o como yo diría mi príncipe azul, pero como dicen lo facil viene facil se va

-lo siento me tengo que ir. Me dijo al oído dejándome desorientada cuando desapareció

¡esto es una locura!

**Bella pov**

Era increíble que estuviera bailando con un ser tan perfecto, era un perfecto adonis en persona, era inevitable no notar su belleza hipnotizadora: sus hermosos ojos verdes, su perfecta nariz, y sus labio que encajaría con los míos perfectamente ¡concéntrate! Swan me regañe muy tarde porque Ya me estaba acercando a su boca al igual que el

Comenzó con un roce que causo una sensación maravillosa para terminar besándonos como sino hubiera mañana puesto que su aliento me embriagaba enormemente hasta dejarme sin habla

-lo lamento pero debo irme. Dijo en un susurro en cual yo no pude protestar por que ya se había ido, ¡genial bella apareció un chico lindo, te besa y tu lo dejas escapar! Me regaño mi conciencia

busque a mis amigas las cuales estaban en la zona de los tragos y estaban aturdidas

-¿chicas que les pasa? Pregunte igual de aturdida

-EL BESO. Dijeron las dos a coro

¡GENIAL! Grito mi conciencia

**Alice pov**

Estaba triste porque mi príncipe azul-rubio se había ido pero lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que mis amigas me entendían

Para distraerme mire a Bella que ella se estaba tomando un trago pero le empezaba a faltar el aire, corrí hacia ella pero los tacos de los zapatos se me rompieron, y me caí (mejor dicho de geta contra el planeta); me quiete los zapatos y me levante para correr hacia Bella y practicarle los primeros auxilios, cuando salió aceituna golpeo, la lámpara del techo, cayendo en el ecote de Rosalie que empezó a correr en círculos como si se estuviera en llamas:

-quítenmelo, quiétenmelo

-Bella... ¿estas bien? Pregunte al ver que recuperaba el aire

-si. Dijo entrecortadamente y desde lejos se escucho una voz:

-¿las señorita Swan, Brandon y Hale se encuentran aquí? pregunto el desconocido que al darme la vuelta vi que era un policía el cual estaba hablando con un invitado que nos señalaba

el policía nos miro y pregunto:

-ustedes son Isabela Swan, Rosalie hale y Alice brandon

-si.. respondimos dudosas

-están arrestadas. Dijo el policía enseñándonos las esposas

esto solo puede significar dos palabra: mala suerte.

_**Bueno este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste; por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si fue de su agrado puesto que sus palabras son mis salarios de cada día **_

_**Att: **_

_**maria alice cullen **_

-


	3. ¿ALICE, TIENE RAZON?

Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios

Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephanie Meyer

¿ALICE, TIENE RAZON?

**Bella Swan**

-¿Por qué nos arrestan? Pregunte al borde del colapso

-nos reportaron que tienen alcohol ilegal. Dijo el oficial mientras nos colocaba las esposas

-Es imposible, yo lo compre a una empresa. Dijo Rosalie furiosa por la humillación

-Me podría regalar el nombre o una tarjeta para comprobar lo que dice. Dijo el oficial irónicamente

-Eh…no porque todavía no tienen nombre y por lo tanto no tienen publicidad. Dijo entre dientes al ver que le daba la razón al oficial

-Ahora son tan amables de acompañarme a la estación o tengo que cargarlas. Susurro el oficial divertido

Cuando llegamos tuvimos que firmar un montón de papeles inservibles y también tuvimos que entregar todas sus pertenencias algo que no le agrado mucho a Alice:

-De ninguna manera les daré a mi bebe. Susurro Alice mientras luchaba con el policía para quedarse con la cartera, la cual tenía todas las tarjetas de crédito pero el policía se quedo con las carteras porque tuvimos que safar a alice diciéndole que iríamos de compras después

Entramos a la celda la cual estaba ocupada por una que tenia cara de todo menos de buena pero en esos momentos me importaba my poco que si eran psicópatas o ladrones lo único que me interesaba era salir de ahí, lo malo era que Alice si tenia razón, algo cambio en nuestra vida, pero no sabia que era

Desde niña acompañaba a Charlie a la estación de policía para verlo trabajar y algunas veces me escapa para ir a las celda vacías y encerrarme como si fuera una prisionera pero jamás pensé que estaría aquí ¡como una prisionera!

Deje mis cavilaciones para observar a las chicas, las cuales no estaban muy bien, pues Alice estaba en una esquina sentada sujetándose las rodillas balanceándose diciendo: necesito mi cartera y Rosalie estaba en estado de desesperación: cruzada de brazos y zapateando con desesperación hasta que una mujer con cara de pocos amigos se le acerco, mala idea:

-Me gustan tus zapatos. Dijo extendiéndole la mano en señal de entrega, otra mala idea

-Pues escogiste un mal día para robarme porque hoy estoy de malas, así que si no quieres visitar el hospital apártate de mí. Susurro apretando los dientes en señal de furia

-Yo solo decía que me gustaba. Comento mientras se alejaba

Y la celda volvió a quedar en completo silencio, algo que no duro mucho gracias a Alice:

-Estoy harta, necesito salir de aquí, ¡AHORA! Grito al borde de un colapso

Dejo el estado fetal para comenzar una caminata que me estaba mareando, decidí voltear la cara, mal error pues vi a un oficial, el cual me recordó a mi padre, cuando me decía que nunca querría verme en una estación de policía, ahora su pesadilla se cumplía sin que yo lo haya provocado; esperen un momento, Charlie es policía claro

-CHARLIE. Dije triunfante, pero mis amigas no entendieron y me miraron como si el encierro estuviera acabando con mi cordura

-Charlie es mi padre. Susurre lentamente como si estuviera hablando con niñas de 5 años, ellas asintieron y proseguí

-Y el es policía, estaba pensando que-pero no me dejaron terminar porque ya estaban pidiendo un teléfono, desesperadas

Los policías dudosos le entregaron el teléfono pensando que harían una locura y con toda la razón, Alice me lo paso impaciente y yo monocorde marque el número y espere:

Tim, tim, tim y nada

-Y bien. Pregunto Rosalie exasperada

Iba a contestar cuando alguien con voz agitada contesto, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que puede haber marcado mal pero decidí preguntar

-¿Charlie? Pregunte dubitativa sin dar crédito a que pudiera ser el

-_Bella_. Susurro nervioso, si era el ósea que puede…_no Bella es tu padre. Susurro mi conciencia_, pero lo que escuche me lo confirmo todo:

-_Mi sheriff, donde estas que ahora me toca colocarte las esposas_. Susurro ¿sensualmente? Mi madre, nota mental: arreglar una cita con el siquiatra una hora por semana…tal vez diaria

-_Querida, en el teléfono esta Bella_. Comento mi padre más nervioso de lo normal, ahora solo tendría que esperar 1, 2,3…

-Y TU HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES. Grito mi madre a tan alto volumen que los oficial me miraron como tratando de descifrar si estaría llamando a casa o a un sanatorio mental, aunque no habría mucha diferencia

-Padre, te llamaba para pedirte un favor. Dije un poco apenada, era imposible que estuviera recurriendo a mi padre

-_Si, dime Bella. _Dijo más aliviado debería creer que no había escuchado; estaba a punto de decirle cuando la voz de mi madre sonó desde el otro auricular:

-¿Bella? estas en problemas, te casaste, estas embarazada. Dijo Renne alterada, si, esa es mi madre

-RENNE. Gritamos mi padre y yo para detenerla, siempre se adelanta a los hechos o saca conclusiones equivocadas, aunque siempre son las dos

-Esta bien, dinos Bella. Comento mi madre mas tranquila aunque podría apostar que estaba jugando con su cabello muerta de los nervios

-Estoy en la cárcel. Lo susurre bastante bajo pero de todas maneras me oyeron porque en la otra línea reino un silencio tormentoso, tal vez no debí decir cárcel

-¿Qué? Gritaron los dos, tanto que tuve que alejarme el teléfono de la oreja si no quería perderla

-No estoy en la cárcel…técnicamente, estoy en la estación de policía. Los tranquilice al menos en esa parte

-¿Por qué estas en la estación? Pregunto mi padre con tono profesional

-Rosalie compro trago…. Pero no me dejaron terminar porque ya me estaban cayendo a preguntas

-¿las chicas están contigo? ¿Por qué rayos las apresaron por trago? La primera en preguntar fue mi madre que tenía una mezcla entre alegría y miedo y la segunda fue de Charlie que estaba enfurecido por habernos arrestado por el trago que mal q no me dejaron terminar

-Era trago ilegal, y nosotras no sabíamos. Comente antes de que empezaran a regañarme por haber comprado trago ilegal

-Bueno, veré que puedo hacer. Dijo mi padre antes de despedirse al igual que mi madre y colgar; pensé que seria peor, pero resulto extrañamente bien

Deje el teléfono para volver a la celda, la cual por un momento creí haberme equivocado y entrado a un salón de belleza, puesto que Alice estaba arreglando el cabello de una chica y Rosalie le estaba pintando las uñas a la chica que le dijo que le gustaban sus zapatos; nota mental: no volver a dejar sola a Alice y Rose

-¿Cómo te fue? Pregunto Alice al percatarse de mi presencia para luego volver a su "Trabajo"

- Bien, Charlie dijo que haría todo lo posible. Dije sentándome en una esquina a esperar, lo cual no fue mucho, menos mal, sino tendría que ayudar a las chicas con su mini-salón de belleza

No despedimos de las chicas (algo extraño) y salimos de ese encierro para respirar el dulce aroma de la libertad (lo se, estar encerrada me trastorna), luego nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento no sin que antes algunos autos nos hicieran el favor de mojarnos con el agua de los charcos pero eso quedo en el pasado cuando vi el apartamento, OH POR DIOS

**Edward Masen**

Salimos como alma que lleva el diablo para buscar a Carlisle, aunque me dolió dejar solo a ese Ángel hermoso y lo peor sin saber su nombre, aunque no soy partidario del amor a primera vista, no puedo evitar decir que ese beso fue una sensación extrañamente placentera; algo que me era imposible expresar con claridad

Pero no era el único que tenia la decepción como peso muerto, puesto que mis amigos no estaban de la mejor actitud o al menos no con la actitud de siempre: Jasper reprendiéndonos y diciendo q terminaríamos en la cárcel y Emmett riéndose de las tonterías de Jasper, era extraño; en fin, desde que me encontré con ese ángel de ojos chocolate todo me parece extraño

Encontramos a Carlisle pero ya iba a cruzar la carretera para llegar a su auto pero algo ocurrió: casi en el instante que Carlisle llegaba a la mitad de la carretera, venia un auto que al parecer no tenia frenos; en ese momento se me ocurrió una cosa: salvarlo, los chicos también captaron el coche y me siguieron lo mas rápido; logramos hacerlo empujando a Carlisle y quitándolo del camino, menos mal el auto alcanzo a parar sino estuviéramos viendo la linda madera de los féretros; lo único en que podía pensar era en mi vida y en como había sido mi vida, al menos bese a un ángel de ojos chocolate; como quien dice ahora si puedo morir en paz ; pero el carro se detuvo haciendo que nuestros corazones se detuvieran al instante

Nos quedamos como estatuas al ver la escena: el automóvil tan cerca que podíamos rozarnos con el, hasta que Carlisle nos movió para saber si teníamos signos vitales.

Cuando los paramédicos vieron que estábamos bien y que era innecesario todas las pruebas requeridas nos dejaron en paz; pudimos hablar con Carlisle en privado

-Gracias, chicos, si no fuera por ustedes ya no estaría aquí dándoles las gracias. Comenzó Carlisle con una sonrisa amable

-No nos agradezca Sr. Cullen, fue nuestro deber. Susurro conciliadoramente Jasper, que por extraño que parezca tiene el poder de tranquilizar a las personas

-Por supuesto que les tengo que dar las gracias, chicos y por favor llámenme Carlisle que Sr. Cullen me hace sentir viejo. Comento soltando una carcajada que termino contagiándonos a todos, pero era el momento de actuar, aunque me daba vergüenza con el, debía hacerlo:

-Carlisle, la razón por la que te buscamos y te encontramos en el momento exacto cuando el auto perdió el control era para hablarte de un negocio. Termine en tono profesional dejando de lado la vergüenza pero con los nervios de que nos viera como unos interesados

El susodicho lo medito un momento y nos inspeccionó a cada uno como si quisiera encontrar algún indicio de ambición en nuestras miradas para luego sonreír calidamente y pronunciar:

-Bueno, los escucho

-Nosotros conformamos una banda, pero no tenemos un manager para lanzar un buen disco. Termine un poco afligido al recordar los miles de manager que fuimos a visitar y se negaron por ser aficionados

-Bueno, que les parece si me demuestran lo que tienen. Dijo Carlisle amablemente

Nerviosamente empezamos a cantar para luego despejar el nerviosismo y dejar crecer en nosotros cada palabra de nuestra canción; en ese momento el ángel de ojos chocolate se me vino a la mente, con su hermosa cabellera castaña, sus profundos ojos que con solo verlos me perdía en ellos, para dejar de ultimo sus labios carnosos llenos del mejor elixir que eh probado y que desde ese instante me volví adicto, pero no podía pensar en esa chica como si fuera el amor de mi vida

¡Por el amor de Dios! Solo baile con ella; _pero también la besaste_. Me susurro una voz en mi cabeza, una muy malvada voz; ni siquiera me sabia su nombre, _punto a favor de tu estupidez_. Susurró esa tonta voz y podría jurar que la oí soltar un bufido, ¡genial Edward, te estas enloqueciendo!

-Chicos, déjeme felicitarlos por segunda vez; porque sin ser reconocidos tienen un talento inigualable. Comento Carlisle con la misma sonrisa y podrá sonar raro pero pude escuchar lo que pensó pero no dijo de nosotros:

_Son_ _interesantes en verdad_. Pensó para si mismo Carlisle, entonces decidí comprobar si lo que escuche era verdad

-¿Usted cree que somos interesantes? Pregunte inocentemente y acerté porque su rostro se sorprendió enormemente pero sin dejar la discreción, extraño pero genial y otra vez puede ver sus pensamientos como si ellos fueran ondas y yo las pudiera captar:

_Eso es imposible, debe ser por el shock, que estoy oyendo cosas. _Pensó meditando la posibilidad de estar loco, pero por lo general siempre pasaba, yo me adelanto antes de de los hechos para que luego empiecen a dudar sobre su estado mental; estoy tan tranquilo porque ya me a pasado y eh sabido sobre llevar este extraño cambio; debo admitir que en un principio me asusto enormemente hasta el punto de buscar ayuda psiquiatrita, pero siempre pensaban lo mismo: otro chico con problemas o seguro fue por droga o alcohol, solo tuve un problema, el cual nunca eh vuelto a hablar : la muerte de mis padres; había cumplido 13 ese día y como siempre estaban trabajando; me llamaron para decirme que lamentaban no poder venir pero que mi regalo si llegaría, en ese momento no pude aguantar mas y les dije las únicas palabras que se grabaron en mi memoria desde ese día:

-_Ustedes son lo peor, los odio._ Grite bañado en lagrimas colgando el teléfono para después correr hacia mi prado favorito; ese día llovió como nunca pero no me importo, yo solo quería desahogarme. Emmett y Jasper me encontraron y me llevaron hasta su casa en donde estuvo una semana en cama por pescar un resfriado, ya cuando estuve bien me contaron la terrible noticia:

_Katherine, la madre de Emmett,_ _entro en mi cuarto con una charola de comida, lo cual se lo agradecía, en ese momento era lo que mas necesitaba hasta que vi su rostro; sus ojos estaban hinchados como si hubiera llorado demasiado tiempo, sus ojeras eran de un profundo púrpura, estaba claro que algo andaba mal _

_Trate de escuchar sus pensamientos pero eran llenos de desasosiego, nerviosismo y melancolía_

_Jamás me sentí tan aterrado de escuchar la verdad_

_-Cariño, tengo que contarte algo pero necesito que te lo tomes con calma. Comento tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, yo solo pude asentir porque mi garganta se había secado debido al nerviosismo_

_-durante el tiempo que estuviste en cama nos llamaron del trabajo de tus padres para comunicarnos que ellos habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico al tratar de venir a verte. Pero su voz se perdió apenas susurro las últimas palabras, mi vista se nublo debido a las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas sonrojadas por el dolor de esas palabras que me quemaban internamente y que me llevaron a un sueño inconciente durante un largo periodo, en el que solo era un zombie, una carcasa sin vida sin alma _

_Los únicos que me ayudaron a salir del hoyo fueron mis amigos, los cuales estaban furiosos y preocupados por mi_

Mi secundaria fue enteramente normal, era un chico antisocial y misterioso, puesto que solo con Emmett y Jasper podría sentirme cómodo, si salía con chicas pero jamás experimenté el típico enamoramiento adolescente; porque yo era un cuerpo sin sentimientos para aquellas personas ajenas a mi, solo podría sentirme vivo con Emmett, Jasper y sus padres; los cuales les debo mucho por aceptarme como un miembro de su familia

En la universidad fue algo completamente diferente, a mis amigos y a mi nos empezó a gustar la música, porque era una manera de expresar lo que sentíamos, así que los padres de Emmett y Jasper nos pagaron las clases de guitarra, batería, y canto; con la condición de que no dejáramos botados nuestros sueños, que lucháramos sin importar lo que pasara

Es por eso que aunque me hayan pasado cosas desagradables, yo no les llamaría mal suerte, porque eso siempre puede pasar

Ahora solo me importa vivir para mis amigos o mejor dicho mi familia: Jasper, Emmett y Roxan, la ultima es mi vecina de apartamento; una niña de 13 años que también esta "salada" al igual que nosotros pero que tiene un genio de los mil demonios sin dejar de lado que siempre esa feliz a pesar de las cosas

Pero es mi familia y la aprecio en verdad

Regrese al presente, observando que Carlisle sonreía calidamente, mientras que nos entregaba un papel y un lapicero

Lo revisamos entre todos, al ver si había alguna trampa; aunque realmente nunca podríamos desconfiar de Carlisle. Firmamos y le entregamos a Carlisle el papel sonriendo de manera extraña, al ver el rumbo que había tomado nuestras vidas de manera excitante y aterradora en una sola noche:

nos habíamos colado a una fiesta sin ser vistos

habíamos bailado y besado a unas chicas hermosas y misteriosas 

le salvamos la vida a Carlisle sin perder la nuestra en el intento

teníamos un contrato con el, sin tener que pedirle una cita para una sola audición

Pero no podría creer que esto fuera Suerte, era algo tonto pensarlo

-Ah se me olvidaba, tomen chicos-nos entrego una llave que decía: _hotel plaza-_Es el lugar donde se hospedaran y será su nuevo apartamento, iba a protestar pero se me adelanto

-Nada de peros, ahora ustedes son estrellas y se deben tratar como tal. Sentencio para luego levantarse y despedirse de nosotros, todavía no podíamos salir del shock en que estábamos

Si tenía dudas sobre si esto era suerte se esfumaron con esto:

Tenemos un nuevo apartamento sin gastar un solo centavo

El primero en reaccionar fue Emmett que empezó a reír como loco para luego contagiarnos y ahora éramos tres chiflados riéndose de nada pensaban los que nos veían pero no nos importaba, solo queríamos celebrar

-Ya basta chicos, sino nos trataran de desquiciados mentales. Comento Jasper quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos de tanto reír

-Ya mi que con la gente, mejor vamos a ver como es el apartamento. Dijo Emmett saltando de alegría, mi amigo por mucho que creciera no dejaría de ser un niño

Llegamos al hotel, el cual era elegante y sofisticado; hablamos con el gerente y el nos indico el camino a nuestRo apartamento

Al abrir la puerta lo único que atinamos a decir fue:

-¡WOW!

Ahora si me gusta tener suerte

**Bueno, aquí esta el cap, espero que les halla gustado, dejen sus comentarios que son mi musa para seguir**

**Gracias a las chicas que dejan sus comentarios, son genial friends**

**Muchos mordiscos al estilo Edward y abracitos estilo Emmett**

**Att:**

**maria alice cullen**


	4. la suerte esta alrevez

**Hola chicas, me reporto ante ustedes con un nuevo capitulo que espero que sea de su agrado; gracias a las chicas que tienen la amabilidad de tomarse su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios**

**Recordatorio: los personajes no son míos son de la espectacular Stephanie Meyer**

LA SUERTE ESTA AL REVEZ

**Edward Masen **

-Bienvenidos a la suite imperial. Comento el gerente amablemente, en señalándonos la maravillosa suite o debería decir nuestro apartamento, era sorprendente todo lo que nos había pasado en tan solo una noche, hasta conseguir un costoso apartamento sin gastar nada; en si, el apartamento no era muy ostentoso pero era cómodo y agradable, justo como nosotros nos gusta: sencillo

Apenas salio el gerente Emmett no aguanto las ganas de lanzarse a la cama de agua, extrañamente la pobre cama resistió a su peso, parecía un oso en un colchón muy cómodo

-Ya, Emmett, no quieres que nos echen de aquí creyendo que trajimos un oso en vez de nuestro grandulon amigo. Susurro Jasper aguantando la risa

A regañadientes se levanto, para sentarse en el mullido sillón al estilo Sherlock Holmes, y nosotros también nos sentábamos, pues teníamos muchas cosas por hacer:

-Bueno, tendremos que comprar comida, ver como nos trasportaremos. Comente pensando que había una cocina disponible para los clientes que quisieran cocinar, sino podrían ir al restaurante del hotel pero a la hora correspondiente y no creo que Emmett le guste madrugar solo por un simple desayuno y a Jasper no le gustaba comer mucho comida basura, por eso los que cocinábamos eran Jasper y yo, no dejábamos tocar a Emmett la cocina por temor a morir intoxicados, la ultima vez que Emmett cocino fue la primera vez que conocimos a Roxan, la niña se había quedado sola con Emmett y era tarde así que el le preparo la cena, porque nosotros teníamos turno en el trabajo; la presentación era buena pero al probarla querías cortarte la lengua, menos mal Roxan alcanzo a escupir ante de tragar, sino tendríamos un problema grave de intoxicación.

-Yo puedo encargarme de las compras. Dijo Emmett con los ojos iluminados de felicidad, Jasper y yo nos mirábamos antes de soltar una carcajada y decir:

-No. Sentenciamos, puesto que Emmett le gustaba sacar de quicio a la dependienta y la última vez lo sacaron del mall, con policías, por eso el que se encargaba de las compras era yo, pero hoy no podía

-Jasper, tu puedes ir a comprar lo necesario, porque yo voy a traer a Roxan para que conozca el apartamento. Susurre mientras sonreía al pensar lo feliz que seria al ver el apartamento, los chicos asintieron feliz de volver a ver a Roxan

-Al parecer ya encontramos la manera de comprar los autos. Dijo Emmett sonriendo y mostrando la hermosa tarjeta Platinium y una nota que nos la paso para leerla:

_El que este usando la suite, significa que es nuestra estrella y por lo tanto tendrá acceso todo el dinero de la cuenta _

Definitivamente era algo inexplicable todo lo que nos estaba pasando, se podría llamar suerte pero yo no lo creo.

Nos levantamos para coger rumbos diferentes, necesitaba un taxi pero como es el tráfico no creo que consiguiera un taxi, así como así, necesitaría…suerte

-Taxi-grite normalmente como lo hacia pero en vez de pasar lo regular, los taxis se pararon en seco esperando la orden, con rapidez me ubique en un taxi mientras los otros peleaban con el taxista por haberse colado, era algo increíble

Al llegar al pequeño apartamento, donde vivía Roxan, no pude más que recordar los momentos que pasamos en este apartamento con esa pequeña diablilla, somos como hermanos para ella, Emmett siempre le dice que el chico que se quiera casar con ella, tendrá que pasar nuestro interrogatorio, y ella se reía diciendo que eso no iba a pasar, realmente esa niña era una cajita de sorpresas

La señora Dorothea me abrió la puerta, una señora muy amigable que se había quedado sola debido a que su esposo trabajaba en la milicia y murió en un combate aéreo, dejándola a Ella y Roxan a la deriva, inexplicablemente los padres de Roxan no se sabe su paradero, pero ella dice que no le importa si tiene una familia tan maravillosa como nosotros.

-Edward, que alegría verte por aquí hijo. Comento Doro-ese es el apodo que Emmett le había puesto a Dorothea- mientras me dejaba pasar a la estancia, era sencilla pero cómoda

-¿Cómo estas Doro? Pregunte al verla sola, ella me respondió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Bien cariño, ¿buscas a Roxan? Me pregunto al ver mi repentina llegada, no pude mas que asentir, Doro me conocía a la perfección

-No esta aquí cariño, ¿pero que te trae tan feliz? , ¿Será una chica? Me sorprendí la manera en que Doro me pregunto con la nota de entendimiento sin haberle respondido

-Eh no, es que nos han pasado muchas cosas buenas en tan solo una noche. Dije pero no estaba pensando en el contrato ni en la habitación de "_el_ _plaza", _sino a la hermosa castaña disfrazada con hermosos ojos chocolate, pero no se lo iba a decir a Doro

-Si claro. Dijo ella, pero igual sabia que ella no se lo tragaría, igualmente no iba a insistir, porque ella sabia cuando darme mi espacio y cuando presionarme, era como una madre para mi

-¿Y donde esta Roxan? Pregunte, me había olvidado por completo mi objetivo por estar pensando en ese hermoso ángel de ojos chocolate, que quien sabe si la volvería a ver, al menos me llevaba su maravillosa esencia en mis labios, ese seria mi mas preciado recuerdo, por extraño que sonara era dependiente de esa maravillosa chica, era como si la suerte se volteara y ahora nosotros tuviéramos suerte de la noche a la mañana

-Cariño, esta en la escuela, ¿Dónde crees que estaría en la mañana? Eso me sorprendió, no creí que ya había amanecido hasta que mire hacia la ventana y efectivamente había amanecido, wow, este cambio me estaba afectando la cabeza, _**y hasta ahora te das cuenta. **_Dijo con ironía una vocecilla en mi cabeza, había escuchado durante años millones de voces pero nunca escuche a mi conciencia

_**Bueno, es que me habías olvidado. **_Murmuro mi conciencia y pude escuchar un suspiro

_**Mira, yo seguiría dormido sino fuera porque tuviera que intervenir en este caso de estupidez absoluta**_ Dijo la voz extrañamente furiosa, pero claramente feliz, es definitivo estoy loco

_**Lees mentes desde pequeño y ahora dudas de tu salud mental, con razón me despertaste; menos mal la chica no se ha dado cuenta de ello**_. En ese momento la vocecilla se materializo en mi hombro como nada mas ni nada menos que Emmett, perfecto siempre dije que Emmett me llevaría a la locura

_Emmett tu no hables, que cada vez que estas en el espejo te halabas como si tuvieras mucha gente haciéndolo. _Comento una vocecilla que se materializo como Jasper, bueno, al menos estoy en las manos de mis amigos

_**Es que me quiero mucho eso es ilegal, además estoy ayudando a Eddie con su problema de la chica misteriosa, tu solo te sientas a que pase todo. **_Murmuro Emmett fingiendo ofenderse, pero algo de lo que dijo me llamo la atención, el podría saber donde esta la chica

_Emmett si ni siquiera sabes donde esta el bote de ropa sucia, no creo que sepas donde esta la chica, y se lo dejo al destino porque de todas maneras va a pasar _ Comento tranquilamente Jasper, eso quiere decir que me voy a encontrar con ella

_**Es que tu no le estas ayudando porque estas buscando por tu propia cuenta a tu chica**_. Comento Emmett enojado, sentía que debía intervenir

_Mira, yo no la estoy buscando a ella porque se que nos encontraremos y tu no me vengas de santo porque tu estuviste mirando rubias cuando caminamos hacia el hotel_. Susurro Jasper visiblemente enojado, ósea que mis amigos también las buscaron y yo no me di cuenta, que distraído estaba

_Eh chicos_. Murmure para intervenir sino terminarían mal

_**Q**__ue._ Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo viéndome por primera vez

_¿Entonces nos volveremos a encontrar con ellas?_ Pregunte emocionado

Emmett me iba a contestar pero Jasper le tapo la boca:

_Edward esto tiene que pasar sin nuestra ayuda_ Dijo Jasper mientras desaparecían, dejándome con mas dudas, solo pude salir del estupor, al escuchar la voz de Doro llamándome

-Edward, hijo, ¿estas bien? Pregunto burlonamente mientras me miraba entre divertida y conmocionada

-Ah, perdón Doro, es que me distraje y…me tengo que ir Doro, le puedes decir a Roxan que me llame. Comente mientras salía de allí, con apremiante prisa, no sabía que era lo que me incitaba a ir pero quería ir al parque, y me reí cautelosamente del pensamiento de Doro:

_Lo que hace el amor_

-Te escuche. Grite en el pasillo para después oír su risa, que se fue disipando apenas caminaba y me daba cuenta de que el clima había cambiando y estaba nublado, pero la lluvia ya había llegado como se había ido, lo único que me incito a seguir mi camino hacia el parque fue el olor a fressie tan potente y hipnotizador

**Bella Swan**

-¡OH POR DIOS! Gritamos todas al ver como un camión se llevaba el BMW de Rosalie, mientras ella gritaba un millón de maldiciones que haría que los camioneros se sintieran orgullosos

-Eh, señoritas. Susurro el vigilante de nuestro apartamento, haciéndonos voltear hacia el

-¿QUE? Pregunto Rosalie furiosa, dándole a entender al vigilante que era una mala idea haber hablado

-Yo…solo…ugh…querida decirles donde se llevaron su auto sseñorita Rosalie. Comento el vigilante dubitativo por el mal genio de Rosalie, pero ella al escuchar eso corrió hacia el vigilante cambiando totalmente su cara: de agrio a dulce

-¿Y dime donde esta mi auto, guapo? Murmuro Rosalie pestañeando continuamente y sonriendo ladinamente, vigilante algo aturdido y deslumbrado, logro responder

-Esta en…la fiesta de autos de Mechi. Balbució incoherentemente el pobre chico, mientras que se le descomponía la cara a ella, pues de buena fuente sabíamos que Mechi, era una de las personas que tu puedes confiar pero nunca mezclaba el trabajo con la amistad y si es nuestra amiga desde la universidad y siempre le han gustado los coches al igual que Rosalie pero Rose lo veía como un Hobbie mientras que Mechi era una profesión, en realidad se llamaba Mercedes pero ella decía que era un nombre muy grande y le gustaba que la llamaran Mechi, según ella era conciso y sencillo de aprender, y algo que Rosalie le había enseñado es que nunca podía mezclar el negocio con la familia, por eso Rose compro el BMW en otro lugar, pero Mechi todavía tenia contacto con nosotras y nos venia a visitar; ahora se arrepentía de habérselo dado, cansinamente subió con nosotras a nuestro apartamento,

Al llegar nos encontramos con bomberos y muchos de ellos están sacando los muebles y algunas cosas, era algo catastrófico; ahogue un grito porque necesitaba mis cuerdas vocales para insultar al idiota que había echo esto

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? Pregunte al borde de la histeria, dios parece que todo lo malo se fuera acumulando para explotar en una bomba de tiempo

-Señorita, cálmese, que había una huerta de hongo peligrosamente nocivo, antes agradezca que llegamos a tiempo para que no se intoxicaran. Dijo como si ahora el me estuviera reprendiendo en vez de ser al contrario, era una extraña broma con humor negro

Trate de entrar pero no me dejaron, alegando que era peligroso y murmurando para si mismos que tan irresponsable era al dejar que se extendiera la huerta, yo ni siquiera sabia que existía ese hongo, nos entregaron unas cajas con lo "que pudieron salvar" , como si hablar de una vida, sencillamente patético

Exhausta de esta situación, y para colmo la caja se rompió un poco dejando regado todos nuestros utensilios o lencería, maldito el día en que deje que Alice comprara toda mi ropa interior, pero que podía hacer si me boto toda mi ropa interior contando pijamas.

Nos sentamos en la banca blanca, a pensar que hacer con esta desastrosa situación, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría y despejar mi mente de todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento.

-Bueno, primero debemos conseguir un lugar donde quedarnos, también tenemos que sacar el coche de Rosalie-la aludida se le ilumino el rostro-y también tenemos que hacer compras para la manutención. Dije pensando en el poco dinero en efectivo que teníamos sin contar las tarjetas de crédito, pero preferiría no pensar en eso.

Alice chillo al escuchar compras en mi divagación, y alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra como si estuviéramos en una clase de instituto, no puede evitar que se me saliera una carcajada, siempre seria nuestra pequeña Alice

-Yo voy a comprar lo de la manutención, Rose se ocupara de lo del carro y tu de nuestro hogar. Sentencio saltando de alegría, podría ser pequeña pero tenia toda la autoridad cuando mandaba; sin embargo no sabia con cuanto dinero contaba para eso

-Pues, Rosalie saco dinero la semana pasada, creo que tu sacas mensualmente y yo tengo un poco de dinero todavía, además de tener las tarjetas de crédito. Dijo Alice con una sonrisa alentadora pero la sonrisa se le borro y luego miro hacia el vacío sin emoción, eso era lo que nos falta; una de las visiones de Alice.

Era extraño acostumbrarse al poder de Alice, ni pensar que el día que lo descubrió, al principio no lo noto, parecía como si lo tomara con tranquilidad:

_Estábamos en secundaria, teníamos tan solo 13 años, estábamos de excursión con nuestro grado, en el zoológico; nuestra siguiente expedición era hacia el habitad de los cocodrilos, pero Alice no entro, paro en seco mientras miraba al horizonte sin emoción para luego decir:_

_-Los cocodrilos abrirán la puerta de la jaula y nos atacaran._

_Nosotras la miramos con burla, pensando que era una broma, pero Rosalie voltio la cara en dirección a las jaulas del cocodrilo, y si, estaban tratando de abrirlas; alarmadas llamamos la atención de los ayudantes del zoológico, los cuales tuvieron que inyectar tranquilizantes en los animales pues estaban agresivos _

_Buscamos a Alice por todos lados y la halamos sentada en una banca llorando, repitiéndose a si misma que era una loca por ver eso y que debía regresar al manicomio; tratamos de darle consuelo diciendo que olvidara el manicomio, que ella era persona con un don, pero ella se echo en nuestros brazos y nos contó, que con tan solo 5 años de edad, sus padres la habían colocado en un sanatorio mental porque estaban preocupados de sus extrañas visiones, pero ella solo quería advertirles que les iba a ocurrir un accidente donde morirían fatalmente_

_Su abuela llego una semana después de la muerte de sus padres tomando la custodia de ella y sacándola del manicomio; se mudaron de la ciudad y la colocaron en nuestro instituto_

_Al principio no hablaba con nadie, era temerosa y muy callada pero nosotras nos acercamos a ella y descubrimos que era una persona muy buena y muy decidida solo le faltaba confiar en nosotras; también descubrimos que le encanta ir de compras y jugar a la Barbie Bella y Barbie Rosalie _

Nuca nos acostumbramos a su poder, no puedo negar que nos gustaba, bueno, A rosalie le gustaba mas que a mi; porque le encantaba ir al casino y jugar lotería con Alice y una que otras veces invertíamos en la bolsa con ayuda de Alice; aunque tenia sus desventajas, que nos dejaron en ridículo por no escuchar a Alice, pero ahora no quería saber que nos va a pasar, además de la mala suerte

-Debemos visitar a la chica que nos leyó el futuro, ella tal vez nos podrá ayudar, así que no hagan planes. Termino Alice saltando de alegría, eso podía ser bueno como también malo

-Alice, en este momento nadie tiene planes. Dijo Rosalie cansinamente, pero los ojos de Alice brillaban de emoción

-Alice, ¿que es lo que viste? Pregunte alarmada, porque Alice solo se coloca feliz cuando sus visiones presagian algo inexplicable

-Nada, no me puedo poner feliz, estamos en un país libre. Comento inocentemente, confirmado, había visto algo, pero no tenia tiempo para adivinanzas, tenia que encontrar un lugar para quedarnos.

Cada una escogimos caminos diferentes con el animo por los suelo, empecé a preguntar los precios de las posadas, porque si preguntaba en hoteles moriría mas rápido de infarto que si esperara llegar a vieja, hasta que pase por la casa de nuestra amiga Esme, fue la primera persona que conocimos al llegar a la ciudad, siempre nos la encontrábamos en todas partes, pero nos cansamos de decir: hola y adiós, y la invitamos a tomar algo, ella nos contó su historia, de cómo había perdido a su hijo intentando huir de su esposo, nos dimos cuenta que era un buena persona y nos dolió mucho que una persona como ella fue tal maltratada.

Y aquí estaba, con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza, como un perro arrepentido con la cola entre las patas, como la hija prodiga volviendo a casa, nota mental: alejarme del chavo del ocho y odiar a mi padre por colocarme a ver comiquitas bíblicas para aprender más

Pensé en irme, muchas veces nos ah ayudado Esme y no podría llegarle otra vez a pedir ayuda, pero cuando intente hacerlo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una muy feliz Esme

-Bella, cariño, que alegría verte. Me dijo para después abrazarme con ternura, era algo que siempre amaba de ella, su lado maternal haciéndonos sentir tan calidas como si estuviéramos en casa

-El gusto es mío, Esme. Comente apenas nos separamos, ella me guío a su casa, siempre tan limpia y bien decorada, que ironía; ella siendo la decoradora de interiores mas reconocida debería tener su palacio en su casa, y así lo era, hermoso era quedarse corto

Se sentó a la espera de que explicara mi visita, viéndola a los ojos observe que no había cambiado seguía siendo la Esme maternal que recuerdo, y la vergüenza me invadió y con un sonrojo hable:

-Esme, se que siempre nos has brindado tu ayuda, por eso estoy aquí para pedirte una vez mas tu ayuda. Murmure avergonzada cabizbaja, Esme me vine a abrazar maternalmente

-Bella, Hija, tu sabes que siempre contaran con mi ayuda. Susurro Esme cariñosamente, trasmitiéndome todo su cariño.

-Bueno y ¿cual es tu problema, Bella? Pregunto dándome una sonrisa alentadora, a la cual respondí con otra

-Pues, necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos. Murmure con timidez, muy pocas personas lograban sacar mi timidez y una de ella era Esme

-Hay cariño, claro que se pueden quedar en mi casa, pero ¿que paso con tu apartamento? Pregunto con la preocupación pintada en su rostro

Le conté todo, desde la dichosa fiesta hasta la manera de cómo terminamos apresadas, Esme era confidente, una madre muy confiable, ella se preocupo al oír lo de la cárcel y me abrazo diciendo algo como "estupidas empresas ilegales de Alcohol" , en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un hombre joven, rubio y muy guapo, de inmediato Esme se apresuro a darle una calida bienvenida; lo que no me esperaba es el beso que le dio en los labios, era una sorpresa para mi ver a Esme con ese brillo peculiar de enamorada en sus ojos, me acerque a ellos para presentarme

-Bella Swan. Dije mientras le estrechaba la mano y sentía la misma calidez que siento con Esme

-Carlisle Cullen. Dijo sonriendo amablemente

-Bella, Carlisle es mi prometido. Comento cautelosa, esperando mi respuesta, pues el día que nos contó su historia le dije que cualquier hombre que se quisiera comprometer con ella debía pasar por mí, y era definitivo, Carlisle era el hombre ideal para Esme

-Wow, ¡eso es maravilloso Esme! Te felicito. Comente alegremente mientras la abrazaba y le decía: buena atrapada, era lo que Rose nos decía a nosotras cuando conseguíamos a un chico: guapo, inteligente y caballeroso, aunque ella siempre se fijaba en la primera característica y luego abrace a Carlisle, que me despertó el sentimiento de paternidad

Ellos sonrieron alegres y luego cerraron su felicidad con un profundo beso, es en estos momentos dende Rosalie tiene razón, "cuando se colocan melosos hay que escapar"

-Bueno, creo que daré un paseo por el parque. Susurre mirando el lindo piso lozaneado como si fuera la cosa más importante ahora

-Esta bien, pero no llegues tarde y avísale a tus hermanas. Comento mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Carlisle, siempre era así, nos trataba como si nosotras fuéramos hermanas y ella nuestra madre, ninguna se oponía

-Claro mama. Murmure mientras me despedía y salía pitada hacia el parque, jamás había experimentado la soledad, siempre había tenido a las chicas, a mis padres y a Esme pero este nuevo vacío se debía a que no tenia nadie en el aspecto sentimental, no es que lo necesitase pero el vacío seguía ahí y despertaba en mi el sentimiento de nostalgia, tal vez sea esta estupidas mala suerte

Mande los mensajes, esperando recibir otro de vuelta, con buenas noticias, pero no me di cuenta que había pisado un charco hasta que mis zapatillas resbalaron como si estuviera patinando, solo se me ocurrió odiar a esas molestas trampas mortales llamadas zapatos, a Alice por colocármelas y al clima por llover y dejar este charco, ahora solo esperaba el duro golpe del asfaltó

Pero no llego, fue reemplazado por dos fuertes brazos que me agarraron antes de conocer el frío asfalto

-justo a tiempo. Susurro una voz aterciopelada que me pareció como si estuviera en el cielo, solo esperaba que si me haya golpeado y estaba muerta, estuviera en el cielo en este momento y no quisiera volver

Abrí mis ojos para ver a mi ángel-salvador y agradecerle pero no pude decir nada porque me deslumbre ante semejante belleza, era un dios griego en persona, sus facciones perfectamente rectas, la mandíbula marcada, unos bellos labios que desearía probar; _para Bella es un desconocido, _y deje de ultimo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que me recordaban a alguien pero no pude pensar porque me había perdido en ellos

-¿Este bien? Señorita. Pregunto mi ángel, digo, pregunto el ángel-salvador con preocupación, era tan lindo cuando frunce el seño, _deja de babear y respóndele_. Me dijo una voz en mi cabeza

-Eh…si, gracias por salvarme. Murmure incoherentemente y el me regalo una hermosa sonrisa torcida, reitero me encanta verlo sonreír

-No tiene que agradecerme señorita…

-Bella Swan. Comente extendiéndole la mano y esperando a que me diera su nombre, _pareces acosador_. Me dijo esa molesta voz

-Su nombre no le hace justicia señorita. Comento haciéndome sonrojar y besando mi mano como en el siglo XIX

-Edward Masen y una señorita tan hermosa como usted no debería llorar. Comento con una sonrisa torcida e incisivamente me toque la mejilla y efectivamente estaba llorando, las voces de mi cabeza gritaron al sentir la mano de el limpiar una pequeña lagrima que surcaba mi mejilla y por inercia cerré los ojos, sintiendo la suavidad y dulzura de su piel

Caminamos hacia una banca, por extraño que sonara, no sentía miedo ni desconfianza, me sentía cómoda como si lo conociera de toda la vida

-¿Te puedo preguntar porque lloras? Me dijo amablemente, ya sentados en la banca mirando el parque, sin tardar mucho respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza y respire profundamente para darme valor

-Mi vida era por así decirlo "perfecta", un trabajo perfecto, dinero, fama y pretendientes, pero eso jamás me importo porque pensé que eso siempre duraría hasta que la suerte se coloco al revés sin avisos, dejándome en la nada, desecha. Dije recordando todo lo que había pasado, nunca mostraba mis sentimientos, solo a mis amigas y a Esme pero jamás me sentí tan liberada y placida como en este momento

-¿Y quien te ayuda a sobrellevarlo? Pregunto Edward interesado y frunciendo el seño

-Mis amigas y yo trabajábamos juntas hasta que hicimos algo mal, que nos llevo a la cárcel y ese mismo día perdimos mi apartamento por culpa de una infección de hongos, pero hemos sabido sobrellevarlo solas, encontré un lugar donde quedarnos y estoy esperando que ellas me digan si tenemos sustento monetario. Culmine mi relato sintiéndome aliviada, feliz, como si el fuera mi medicina, extraño

-Y ahora eres infeliz. Dijo inspeccionando mi cara

-No. Susurre porque no me sentía así, para nada, me sentía completamente en paz como si los problemas no estuvieran, solté una carcajada al acordarme de lo que me dijo mi madre alguna vez, tenia razón

-Mi madre dice que soy un libro abierto. Murmure para que me entendiera, el hizo un mohín y negó con la cabeza

-Para nada, me es difícil leer tu mente. Susurro frunciendo el seño

-Ah, será que eres un buen lector de mentes. Conteste

-generalmente si. Respondió mostrando una reluciente sonrisa

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y se conectaron por si solas, como si no importara el entorno, solo nosotros, mirándonos, taladrándonos con la mirada en busca de algo

Salimos del trance hasta que me vibro el celular, maldije internamente por esta distracción pero era un mensaje de Alice avisándome que ya llegarían a la casa de Esme y que estuviera allá

Me despedí con tristeza de el, pero el argumentó que si podría darle mi numero y así nos comunicaríamos, no me opuse ante esa interesante idea, sabiendo que de alguna manera me encontraría con el pronto.

**¡Volví! Se que tarde mucho y lo lamento de veras, espero que este capitulo les guste, porque ustedes saben que su opinión me interesa; D**

**Personitas lindas a quien agradecerle sus comentarios **

**Sammy-loly69-roxxane2308cullenpotter-Vicky.-Rosary Blacu-Jane Katrina Erzebeth Lincurt **

**Att**

**maría alice Cullen**

**Nos leemos chicas **


	5. Mi suerte la tiene un desconocido

**Al fin doy señales de vida, lo lamento muchísimo, es que mi nuevo fic me ha tenido hipnotizada por así decirlo; basta de tanta charla ¡a leer! **

**Recordatorio: los personajes son de la fantástica Stephenie Meyer, esta basada en la película pero le he hecho algunos cambios.**

**Mi suerte la tiene un desconocido **

**Rosalie Pov**

¡Esto era inaudito! Como podían quitarme a mi bebe, con sus llantas nuevas y gasolina ecológica; ¡es mi auto!

Trate de pasar como un peatón normal pero era imposible, yo no salía sin mi bebe, un horroroso chillido parecido al de un Clapton, mi mirada se poso en el carro, la carcacha debería decir, con una viejita extremadamente conocida al volante.

-Tu, rubia peliteñida, nos vemos otra vez. Grito la vieja, esa voz, era la maldita anciana que siempre pasaba cuando mi bebe estaba en el camino y teniendo el semáforo en verde; la muy desgraciada lo hacia a propósito.

-Mire anciana, no estoy de humor para escuchar sus aullidos de vieja loca y para su información mi cabello es rubio desde nacimiento. Conteste sacada de casillas, no estaba con Bella, quien era la que me calmaba, podría arrancarle la cabeza a esta anciana si me hacia explotar.

-Tan original como todo tu cuerpo. Comento mordazmente, la muy desgraciada se atrevía a decirme plástica, respira Rose, respira.

-Al menos yo tengo mi piel tan reluciente como trasero de bebe y no como una uva pasa. Comente sonriendo burlonamente, la anciana se puso roja de la rabia y se bajo de la carcacha

-Mira Barbie oxigenada te enseñare a respetar a tus…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Pregunto un oficial que nos miraba confundido, no podría tener más de 20, seria presa fácil

-Oficial, es que esta pobre señora me esta confundiendo con su hija y yo trato de explicarle que no lo soy, me ayudaría. Dije dando una buena vista de mi escote y mostrando la carita de perrito

-Por supuesto, puede irse tranquila y si me necesita para algo más solo llámeme. Comento sonriendo pícaramente y entregándome un papel con su dirección, numero de teléfono, celular y su nombre: Rafael, si no estaba mal, el novio de Mechi se llamaba Rafael, por si las dudas bote discretamente el papel.

-Muchas gracias oficial Rafa. Comente para luego irme sin antes sacarle el dedo de la mitad a esa desgraciada anciana

-Oficial no ve que me falto el respeto, debería hacer algo, ¡oficial! Canturreo la anciana pero el oficial no le presto atención para mi suerte

-Creo que me suerte esta volviendo. Dije salándolo pues no me había dado cuenta de que traían un enorme pastel de bodas de un restaurante y no pude esquivarlo, mi cara fue su plato, ¡magnifico!

-Yo y mi bocota. Vocifere molesta caminando tratando de quitar cualquier rastro de crema pastelera de mi cara.

Llegue al concesionario de Mechi con un aspecto espantoso al menos no tendría a ningún baboso encima mío

-Hola Preciosa, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Pregunto una juguetona voz a mis espaldas, respire profundo preparada para soltar todas las palabras y me voltee teniendo los ojos cerrados

-Si me puedes ayudar, desperécete de la faz de la tierra porque así le harías un favor a las mujeres que de verdad buscan a alguien que valga la pena, ya tengo suficientes problemas: mi carro BMW rojos, mi bebe esta en el concesionario para venderse como comida, no tengo dinero ni techo, estoy hecha un lío y tu te atraviesas para causarme otro, hazte un favor y hazme un favor y vete. Dije dejando escapar el aire de mis pulmones y abriendo mis ojos, casi se me cae la mandíbula al ver semejante hombre parado enfrente de mi con expresión seria pero una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la boca, el hombre era sencillamente delicioso, alto, musculoso, con unos hoyuelos que lo hacían ver inocente pero con unos ojos que destilaban de todo menos eso, perfecto y lo acabo de insultar!

El no me dio tiempo de disculparme y se fue dejándome completamente anonadada, me dirigí a la oficina de Mercedes con unas ganas inmensas de llorar al ver la manera tan indiferente como me miro.

Mercedes estaba de pie con su figura perfecta, menuda y alta no tanto como yo pero lo era, su cabello castaño liso hermoso y su sonrisa cariñosa y juguetona, la llame y ella al principio no me le dio importancia pero después me reconoció y enseguida corrió para situarse a mi lado sin antes tropezarse con una piedra que no había visto, su torpeza la hacia singular a todas, era Mechi de eso no lo dudaba.

-Mira como estas Rose, siempre pensé que terminarías trabajando como payasa. Comento Mechi sonriendo burlonamente, lo que me faltaba; que se riera de mi "maquillaje" de pastel

-Mercedes, te reciñendo que cierres esa boca sino quieres terminar con mi puño en ella. Dije respirando profundamente, había arruinado la oportunidad de conseguir a mi príncipe azul por ser tan bocóna, tal vez soy yo la que necesita un puñetazo.

-Así es como recibes a tus viejas amigas, sigues tan delicada como siempre. Comento negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Oh cállate. Dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, por fin el calor de alguien conocido, me hacia sentir en casa.

-Se que me extrañaste pero no es para tanto. Comento burlonamente pero con un tono de preocupación, pues las lágrimas se derramaban en su camisa, tal vez mi organismo hasta ahora comprendía todo por lo que estaba pasando y solo encontraba una sola forma de expresar su indignación: las lágrimas.

-Han pasado tantas cosas que no me creerías. Comente limpiándome las pocas lagrimas que derrame, ella me alcanzo un pañuelo.

-Inténtalo. Murmuro con voz dulce, caminamos hacia su oficina para tener privacidad.

-Sonara extraño, pero nos han quitado la suerte, por así decirlo. Susurre amargamente, odiaba recordar todo lo que nos había pasado, sin poder impedirlo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Pregunto preocupada, debería estar asombrada porque ella pudiera comprender, pero era Mercedes, la que partía su borrador en dos con tal de que tuvieras un borrador.

-En parte si, es que los inútiles de los cobradores se llevaron a mi bebe por no haber pagado lo que quedaba de una multa y te lo dieron para que lo vendieras. Comente apretando los dientes al recordar los idiotas que no me prestaban atención cuando les gritaba que se detuvieran.

-Vamos a ver. Murmuro mientras cogia una lista de su escritorio y ojeaba con interés, se detuvo en la última parte y sonrío malignamente, esta es una de las razones de porque palidecí cuando me entere que mi bebe estaría en sus garras, digo manos.

Ella salio de la oficina con pasos firmes y yo la seguí con pánico, le hizo señas a alguien, pero no distinguí a quien por la multitud de cabezas que había a mi alrededor.

Se volvió hacia mí, mientras trasformaba su cara, a una falsa cara triste:

-Lo siento Rose, tu bebe ya esta comprado

De mi boca salio un jadeo al saber que mi auto tendría otro dueño, sobre mi cadáver.

-¿Quién es? Rugí molesta, esperando que el idiota estuviera todavía aquí

-Soy yo. Menciono la misma voz burlona que minutos antes me había hablado, preferiría que me cayeran miles de baldes de agua que soportar esto.

Me voltee al interlocutor de la voz, y en efecto era el miso apuesto y delicioso hombre, quien me sonreía mostrando sus hoyuelos, lo hacia ver tan tierno; ¡concéntrate Rose!

-Escucha, si hiciste esto por vengarte de mí, tienes todo el derecho…

No pude continuar porque el me abrió la palma de la mano y me entrego las llaves del BMW, mientras mi boca permanecía abierta sin poder articular palabra.

-Eso no lo hice por venganza. Comento mientras me entregaba unos papeles, que deben ser los certificados del BMW y yo seguía como estatua viéndolo irse.

-Rose, despierta, ¡se esta hiendo! Dijo Mechi moviéndome para poder salir del trance, ¡Rayos! El tipo me había…deslumbrado.

-¡Espera!, quiero hablar contigo. Grite mientras corría para alcanzarlo, sin hacer una escena.

-Si es para insultarme, no gracias, tengo con lo que me dijiste hace unos minutos. Comento sin volverse, ¿Quién se cree ese delicioso idiota?

-Detente, ¡te he dicho que te detengas! Vocifere molesta, odiaba atraer la atención cuando no la quería.

-¿Qué? Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Tu, grandísimo Idiota, te crees muy hermoso para tener que ignorarme olímpicamente, ¡pues te equivocas! Mi amenaza no salio como espera por estar fantaseando con su boca sobre la mía.

El me acorralo con la pared mas cercana, a la vista de todos, pegando se por completo a mi cuerpo y haciéndome jadear, estuvo a centímetros de mi boca y yo no pude resistirme, si moriría de vergüenza, tendría que morir feliz.

Su sabor me recordó al musculoso enmascarado de la fatídica fiesta, pero mi cordura se fue al carajo cuando introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó una danza prohibida por saber quien era el ganador.

Tuvimos que sepáranos por falta de oxigeno, sus labios se veía mas apetitosos por lo rojos e hinchados que estaban por el fogoso beso.

-Acabas de besar al grandísimo idiota. Comento sonriendo, le iba a responder pero las estridentes bocinas del concesionario no me dejar, ¡estaba sonando Barbie Girl! La muy desgraciada de Mercedes

-_Hello Barbie. _Murmuro el Idiota que tenia al frente

-_Hello Ken_. Mi boca se movió como si tuviera vida propia, traicionera!

- _Do you wanna go for a ride? _Comento El idiota bailando graciosamente hacia mi carro y abriendo la puerta para mí.

- _Sure Ken_. Cante, siguiéndole el juego y caminando hacia el BMW

- _Jump In..._Canto invitándome a sentarme en el copiloto, por extraño que sonara no me enojo que condujera mi bebe.

-Ya que yo te salve tu bebe, ¿que tal si me aceptas una invitación a comer? Pregunto sonriendo mostrando sus hoyuelos, lo esta haciendo de nuevo, me esta deslumbrando… ¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?…solo es un hombre.

-No puedo aceptar la cita-su alegría decayó al igual que su sonrisa, ¡a mi me gustaba la sonrisa!-de un desconocido. Dije rogando porque cambiara esa expresión y volviera a sonreír.

-¡Oh si! Las presentaciones…mi nombre es Emmett McCarty alias tu sexy Ken. Comento guiñendome el ojo, este hombre tiene humor y alegría para regalar.

-Rosalie Hale y tendrás que buscar a otra Barbie porque esa no seré yo. Comente mientras observaba el restaurante que había escogido, me asombre de que me llevara a Five Napkin Burger, por lo general los hombres me llevaban a lugares románticos pensando que así ganarían terreno conmigo y seria mas fácil para llevarme a la cama, todas esas ideas erraban si se trataba de mi; pero el no tenia esa clase de pensamiento…era diferente.

-¿Este es el lugar donde me invitaras?. Pregunte sin poder creérmelo, el lugar esta infestado de gente, la comida debería ser buena o estarán regalando algo.

-No podrás encontrar otra hamburguesa mejor que la de Five Napkin. Dijo mientras me abría la puerta para dejarme pasar primero, supiere ante su gesto; la caballerosidad se había perdido desde que los hombres entendieron que el dinero lo podía comprar todo.

El restaurante tenía un ambiente acogedor y se podía apreciar el olor característico de la carne mientras es cocinada, eso me abrió el apetito.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que estaba dentro del rectángulo, los muebles eran muy cómodos y la decoración me gustaba, era perfecto como el hombre sentado al frente mío.

La mesera se nos acerco con el menú y la típica libreta que llevan para anotar los pedidos, no me dio ni una mirada porque sus ojos se estaban comiendo a Emmett descaradamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne, repentinamente me sentí posesiva, yo podía mirarlo así pero ella no era nadie para mirarlo así.

-No sabía que aquí otorgaban el servicio de comerse con los ojos a los clientes. Comente sarcásticamente mientras ella me miraba con desden.

Emmett ni siquiera levanto la mirada para pedirle dos Five Napkin original porque sus ojos estaban puestos en los míos mientras sonreía juguetonamente.

-Alguien esta celosa. Dije después de que la muy desgraciada de la mesera se fuera, no sin antes contonear sus caderas como una autentica zorra.

-Yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad, te estaba haciendo un favor, es una zorra. Dije mirando mis uñas como si fueran lo mas interesante en este momento.

-Tal parece que el beso surtió efecto. Dijo Emmett ensanchando su sonrisa, mi boca se abrió ligeramente para luego cerrarse y apretarse con furia y…con vergüenza.

-Estas equivocado Emmett, una pared besaría mucho mejor que tu; solo fue movimiento de labios. Comente alzando los hombros restándole importancia aunque en el fondo me había encantado el beso.

Por poco se lo cree.

-Eso no es lo que pensabas cuando agarraste mi cabello y me pegaste más a ti. Dijo disfrutando de mi tortura, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas; ¡Bella y sus sonrojos!

-Estaba tratando de separarte pero no te diste cuenta porque no pensabas con el cerebro sino con otra cosa. Dije tratando de quitarme la vergüenza

-Te puedo comprobar lo contrario. Dijo con una sensual sonrisa, la respiración se me corto, demonios parecía una adolescente.

La mesera entrometida tosió exageradamente.

-El postre. Dijo secamente mientras no servia gelatina, Emmett le entrego su plato puesto que ya había terminado mientras que yo tenía la mía por la mitad, decidí comer la gelatina y le entregue el plato a la chica.

Tenía miedo de que esa chica tonta y venerable de la secundaria apareciera, porque esta vez seria muy duro curar las heridas de mi corazón.

Extrañamente Emmett así aflorar a la Rosalie con sentimientos, la Rosalie…humana porque yo era un completo robot consagrada a mi trabajo.

Mi nerviosismo se noto porque no podía agarrar la maldita gelatina con la cuchara.

-¿Te encuentras bien Rose?-Esa pregunta me puso aun mas nerviosa y la gelatina salio volando hacia el suelo, respire tranquila, solo fue eso pero me equivoque.

El gerente estaba pasando en el mismo momento en que la gelatina se había caído y se resbalo cayendo al piso y llevándose a la mesera con el, sin olvidar los platos que se partieron en ese momento.

Cerré mis ojos contando hasta diez, yo no era como Bella que se avergonzaba ni como Alice que trataba de zafarse de la situación con su carita de buena.

-¿Quién fue el idiota que boto esa gelatina? Vocifero el gerente iracundo, abrí mis ojos lentamente, odiaba no tener dinero, odiaba haber botado esa gelatina y lo que mas odiaba es no tener mi suerte.

-Fue esa rubia peliteñida y plástica. Contesto la chillona voz de esa chiquilla, la muy desgraciada destila envidia por mi belleza y por tener a Emmett.

-Debía suponerlo, todas las rubias son descerebradas, falsas y tontas y esta mujer no puede ser la excepción, usted es increíblemente tonta y…

-Con que derecho viene a tratar a esta señorita como un trapo sucio, acaso no se da cuenta que fue un accidente; le ordeno que se disculpe con ella si no quiere que yo "accidentalmente" lo golpee hasta mandarlo al hospital. Demando Emmett con la mandíbula apretada, mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta, recordé lo que una vez mi madre me dijo "los príncipes azules siempre van arriesgarlo todo por protegerte de todo y de todos". Cuando murió deje de creer porque pensé que eran tonterías pero al ver a Emmett me pareció verlo con armadura de plata y una espada ,dispuesto a defenderme de todo.

-Discúlpeme señorita, no debí irrespetarla de esa manera. Dijo el hombre amedrentado por la mirada de Emmett.

El me saco del restaurante para llevarme al BMW y me pregunto si me encontraba bien, solo pude asentir porque me dolía descubrir que Emmett estaba traspasando mis barreras que con tanto esfuerzo logre construir.

Mi celular sonó anunciándome que tenía un mensaje de Alice diciéndome que tenía que estar en casa de Esme ya.

La parte racional suspiraba de alivió al saber que me alejaría de ese perfecto hombre de mi perfecto Ken pero mi parte sentimental le dolía separarse de la única persona que había podido con la Rosalie fría y orgullosa.

-Me puedes llevar a un lugar. Pedí sin poder mirarlo, no quería verlo y ver la preocupación en sus ojos, no merecía eso.

Le di la dirección y el solo condujo con el silencio rellenando el espacio lleno de tensión.

Al llegar a la casa de Esme, mi cuerpo se había puesto pesado como si no quisiera abandonar el lugar, me obligue a bajar pero una mano me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Rose? y quiero la verdad Dijo Emmett saliendo del auto y situándose a mi lado.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, contarle mi vida, en vez de eso preferí mentir.

-Es que no tenemos dinero ni trabajo por eso quería que Mechi me entregara el BMW sin cobrar. Dije avergonzada y sin poder mirarlo

-Yo tengo un trabajo pero no se si te gustaría…

-Por supuesto, acepto lo que sea menos vender mi cuerpo. Comente aun sabiendo que Emm no seria capaz de eso.

-Y eso me tranquiliza enormemente-Lo golpe en el pecho por la broma- dame tu numero y te llamo. Dijo y luego intercambiamos los teléfonos, con dolor nos despedimos y yo entre a la casa de Esme.

Lo primero que vi fue a mis dos amigas sentadas en el sillón con Esme y un señor rubio muy apuesto, algo me huele mal.

**Alice Pov**

Entre al centro comercial con los nervios de punta, mi visión me mostraba muy poco de aquel tipo rubio y yo necesitaba conocerlo ya!

Compre algunos comestibles porque la casa de Esme que ahora seria mi nuevo hogar, tenia comida en abundancia, ya lo sabia debido a una visión pero no me gusta interferir en el futuro por eso lo dejo correr pero mi visión del chico rubio y yo me estaba matando de la ansiedad.

También escogí algunas prendas para las chicas, sabía su talla y sabía muy bien que ellas amarían estas prendas y me dirigí a la caja; en el camino miraba de reojo a los tipos rubios pero ninguno se parecía al de mi visión, frustrada le pase los comestibles y las prendas a la cajera para luego pasarle mi tarjeta de crédito.

-Lo siento señorita pero su tarjeta esta sin fondos. Dijo la cajera con una cara de inocencia, quería explotar de la rabia, era la maldita tarjeta que la perra en tacones de Tanya nos había dado.

-Eso es imposible, ¡vuelva a pasarla! Vocifere iracunda, una suave voz vino a mi rescate:

-Yo pagare por ella, señorita.

Esa voz me tranquilizo instantáneamente como si tuviera alguna clase de poder, me gire para ver a mi salvador y era nada más y nada menos que aquel rubio de mi visión.

La respiración se me corto y mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, mi visión no le hacia justicia, su cabello era tan rubio como el oro y se veía sedoso, estuve tentada a tocárselo, pero me contuve, sus ojos eran sencillamente hermosos; dos perlas azules que te hacían recordar el profundo océano, su mandíbula marcada lo hacia ver varonil y sus labios que se amoldarían a la perfección a los míos.

-Gracias…por…la compra. Dije saliendo de mi aturdimiento

-No hay problema. Comento sonriendo, ese gesto me dejo aturdida de nuevo.

-Déjeme invitarlo a tomar un café para pagárselo. Comente tratando de que el tiempo junto durara.

-No es necesario señorita. Susurro tratando de convencerme, el pobre no sabía que estaba con la reina de la persuasión.

-Déjame hacerlo. Por favor. Pedí haciendo puchero y colocando los ojitos.

-Esta bien pero por favor no digas que es en agradecimiento. Dijo mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia la zona de comidas.

-Entonces es una cita. Dije con la esperanza de que no refutara, por el rabilo del ojo pude ver que sonreía ante mi ocurrencia, inexplicablemente mi estomago se estrujo; tal vez este sea mi príncipe azul…solo esta vez espero no equivocarme porque no soportaría otra dolorosa "ruptura limpia"

Al recordarlo mi corazón se estrujo del dolor, mi mente recordaba cada imagen como si estuviera pasando, sus cuerpos sudorosos, sus respiraciones agitadas y sus voces entrecortadas; en nuestra cama teniendo sexo sin importarle que fuera nuestro apartamento…sin importarle que yo fuera su novia mientras se acostaba con la zorra de Victoria, una de las ex esposas de sus clientes, James trabajaba de detective; al parecer le pagaban por servicios extra que con gusto hacia.

Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos, le dije que comprara helados, recordar eso momentos me quitó el apetito.

El chico rubio trajo un cono de vainilla para el y una malteada de chocolate para mí, con la rapidez del momento me olvide de que no le había preguntado su nombre ¿en donde rayos tengo la cabeza? _Mirando como lame su helado de vainilla_. Contesto una pervertida voz en mi cabeza

-Con todo lo que ha pasado se me ha olvidado presentarme, soy Alice Brando.

-Jasper Whitlock. Dijo con esa nota de calma en su voz que me aturdía.

-¿Por que siento que contigo siempre hay calma? Pregunte en broma pero el torció el gesto y sus ojos se apagaron de repente, me quise disculpar pero mis ojos se perdieron en el horizonte.

-_Usted nos robo nuestra suerte. Vocifero Rose zapateando molesta_

_-Mira niña, yo les advertí que cuidaran su suerte pero se las dieron de facilitas a ir besando cuanto desconocido encuentra y hay esta el resultado. Dijo la vidente mirándola con recle_

_-Eso quiere decir…Dijo Bella pasmada por la noticia_

_-Nuestra suerte la tiene un desconocido. Dije sin poder creérmelo_

Mis ojos empezaron a divisar otra vez el puesto de comidas, a las parejas sentadas comiendo helado y a Jasper que me miraba preocupado, me mordí el labio al darme cuenta de que no podía contarle lo que había visto…en mi visión.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? Mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios, sentí una enorme opresión en el pecho, mis ojos comenzaron a picarme por las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, lagrimas de rabia…de impotencia y de dolor, sabia que si le contaría me tacharía de rara y de el no soportaría ese comentario.

-Puedes confiar en mi Alice. Dijo con voz contenida, desvíe mi mirada para que no viera la lágrima que traicioneramente me había salido al escuchar sus palabras.

_Quisiera creerte. _Pensé con dolorosa amargura, pero no podía deprimirme ahora que había encontrado la única respuesta sobre nuestra suerte.

-Tengo que irme. Dije con voz temblorosa, mi mente estaba firme pero mi voluntad era débil.

-¿Algo anda mal? Pregunto ansioso, no me la estaba haciendo fácil, sin más remedio tuve que soltarle una verdad…a medias.

-Recordé que mis amigas ya encontraron una casa donde quedarnos, porque no tenemos dinero, ya te diste cuenta; perdimos el trabajo por una tontería y también el apartamento porque estaba infestado de un extraño hongo peligroso y toda nuestra ropa y objetos personales se perdieron por eso vine a comprarlos. Dije lo más apresuradamente posible, tenia nervios lo aceptaba y me dolía no poder contarle lo que realmente vi.

-Yo tengo un trabajo…que tal vez les serviría…aunque no se…si les gustaría. Comento indeciso, mis ojos relampaguearon ante la posibilidad de verlo otra vez.

-Aceptamos lo que sea.

-Entonces dame tu número y te llamo para decirte donde es. Dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, creo que mi corazón no pudo resistir tanto encanto que por un momento se paro y volvió a reanudar su marcha acelerada.

Intercambiamos los números, sentí esa horrible sensación como si tuviera un hilo que me impidiera moverme, para mi pesar tuve que hacerlo.

Estando en el parque con la rabia de haberlo dejado allá, con dudas y preocupaciones patee una lata de gaseosa que estaba en el piso pero no me di cuenta que el piso estaba resbaladizo gracias a la llovizna y me di un buen golpe en el trasero.

Iba a maldecir de mil maneras hasta que otra visión me llego, yo estaba sentada al lado de Esme y de un hombre rubio apuesto llamado Carlisle, agradeciéndole que nos dejara quedarnos.

Eso me tranquilizo enormemente puesto que siempre había querido a Esme como mi madre y ella nos quería como sus hijas.

Les mande un mensaje a las chicas mientras me dirigía a la casa de Esme, siempre tan pulcra y ordenada.

Toque 2 veces, enseguida abrió Carlisle, su cabello rubio me hizo recordar a Jasper.

-Hola Carlisle. Dije mientras entraba puesto que mi parte trasera me dolía y se estaba congelando.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunto desconcertado

-Ella puede ver el futuro. Explico Esme con una sonrisa, me ofreció su habitación para cambiarme, lo cual acepte gustosa; luego de deshacerme de mi estropeada ropa me senté con ellos a esperar a Bella y Rose.

-Es increíble. Dijo Carlisle sin salir del asombro, eso si mi hizo reír, por lo general la gente que sabia de mi don me trataba como si tuviera una segunda cabeza.

-¿Cómo te fue con las compras? Pregunto Esme al darse cuenta de la cantidad de bolsas que traía, los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente.

-Bien. Conteste monótonamente, no es que no confiara en ella o en Carlisle pero no quería tocar el tema aun.

-¿En serio? Pregunto mientras me abrazaba para darme confianza, Esme siempre tan perceptiva.

Le iba a contestar cuando Bella entro con una enorme sonrisa, algo me dice que le fue mejor que yo, sentí un poco de envidia al ver que ella no tenia que esconderle nada a su chico.

-¡Bella, cariño, llegaste!

-Si, Alice escribió urgente en letras mayúsculas y me asusto, a propósito ¡gracias! Dijo sarcásticamente

Yo solo le saque la lengua y la invite a sentarse porque Rosalie no tardaba en llegar.

En ese momento se escucharon varios golpes frustrados en la puerta, Carlisle abrió dejando ver a una Rosalie triste y frustrada, eso me alegro un poco.

-¿Por qué la urgencia? Pregunto

-Se de alguien que nos puede decir donde esta nuestra suerte. Dije mientras inspeccionaba los rostros de los presentes que no pasaban de la sorpresa a la alegria


End file.
